


let me serve you tonight

by crimsoncheers



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butlers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncheers/pseuds/crimsoncheers
Summary: "You must be Kiryu Kuro-sama, yes?" Nazuna Nito, his boyfriend, asks with a hand outstretched for Kuro to hold and his charming smile not going away. Kuro can't tear his eyes away from the smaller man, finding his nervousness growing stronger for some reason. He wonders if this is all a dream, it has to be a dream. Nazuna doesn’t seem to recognize him at all. He wants to ask, and yet--"...Yeah." Kuro nods, the inquiry he wished to say turned to a response to Nazuna’s own. He outstretches his own hand to let Nazuna take it, noting how small it is. Nazuna grins at the taller man, before pulling him in and guiding Kuro to the red, velvet sofa in the room.Or, butler Nazuna gives Kuro a service he won't ever forget.
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Nito Nazuna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	let me serve you tonight

**Author's Note:**

> the moment i saw the xxveil mv during the tsukisuta stream, i knew i had to write something for it. i started the night of the reveal, and my goal--though originally was to publish it in 24 hours--ended up publishing it before the event announcement drops
> 
> though i usually view nazuna as a bottom in this ship, he should top kuro sometimes. as a treat

"Tonight, I will be at your service." The small blonde-haired man bows down, before standing right back up and giving the man before him a sincere smile.

Kuro doesn’t remember when he got here, or where the hell is he even. He finds himself opening his eyes in a room he has never been to before. The walls are decorated in green, a fireplace with the flames crackling quietly and lighting up the dark room. There are shelves on some corners of the room, lined up with books and the windows are shut closed with the red curtains. On his left, he sees a red velvet sofa with golden framing, with a coffee table at the front. On his right, he sees a wooden post bed with peach-colored coverings on the pillows and comforter.

In the middle of the room, stands a short man with a youthful face with blonde hair and big, red eyes that sparkle brightly. He wears a dark purple tuxedo he has never seen before, but he recognizes the person right away.

"You must be Kiryu Kuro-sama, yes?" Nazuna Nito, his boyfriend, asks with a hand outstretched for Kuro to hold and his charming smile not going away. Kuro can't tear his eyes away from the smaller man, finding his nervousness growing stronger for some reason. He wonders if this is all a dream, it _has_ to be a dream. Nazuna doesn’t seem to recognize him at all. He wants to ask, and yet--

"...Yeah." Kuro nods, the inquiry he wished to say turned to a response to Nazuna’s own. He outstretches his own hand to let Nazuna take it, noting how small it is. Nazuna grins at the taller man, before pulling him in and guiding Kuro to the red, velvet sofa in the room.

"Please sit down, Kuro-sama." Nazuna instructs him, motioning his hand to pat the sofa. Kuro follows him easily, sitting down on the sofa and letting his body relax against the soft velvety cushion.

Kuro watches as Nazuna moves behind him, wondering what the butler plans to do. The smaller man stops just behind Kuro and the sofa, and he moves his hands down to touch the taller man's shoulders. Nazuna begins to massage them gently and Kuro groans at the touch, letting the blonde's handiwork knead on the spots he didn't think were hurting.

"Do you like that, Kuro-sama?" Nazuna asks him curiously, gently pressing more firmly on the skin. Kuro nods and hums in agreement, because it really _really_ felt good. It surprises him just how good the butler was with his hands, not realizing that Nazuna had a knack for this. 

"That's good." Nazuna grins, and he moves his hands away from Kuro's shoulders, walking back in front of him, "Let Nii-chan take care of you, okay?"

He sits down next to the taller man, letting his small body lean closely against him, and Kuro swears he can feel his heart racing at the warmth next to him. He watches Nazuna's hand moving down to caress on the curious spot in between Kuro's pants. The taller man instantly blushes and looks away, not expecting that but...it shouldn’t come as a surprise because this is Nazuna after all. Instead of scolding him, he simply hisses at the contact, and Nazuna just continues to smile, letting his gloved hand move around it.

"How about this, Ku-ro--sa-ma?~" Nazuna inquires happily, clearly enjoying so much how he's getting Kuro all excited, even if he won't say so.

Kuro just mumbles quietly, trying not to moan but it's hard when Nazuna's hand is touching him so indecently. He is starting to feel the tent form under his pants, which doesn't go unnoticed to Nazuna. 

The butler licks his lips excitedly as soon as he feels the obvious hardness. Nazuna moves to unzip the pants that constrict the erection his master was clearly having. As soon as the frustrating pants and boxers were down, Kuro's cock pops out enthusiastically, hard and _big_ and already leaking. Nazuna can't take his eyes off of it at all.

"My my, Kuro-sama~" Nazuna teases the taller man, letting his gloved hand stroke the shaft, "Who knew you hiding such a big boy underneath~"

"Nghh..." Kuro just groans, his cheeks growing warm at the butler's touch on him. His movements were slow and steady, but with the fabric of the glove brushing on him, it made the whole experience more exciting, more erotic somehow.

"Just relax." Nazuna whispers in his ear, smiling sweetly as he watches Kuro's reactions, and it sends shivers down the taller man's, "I'll be sure to give you a good time."

For someone so small, Nazuna knows his way around, knows exactly the things that get Kuro so excited and bend him to his will, how to get him to react and make the taller man desire for more. It was almost always like this, and Kuro would be lying to himself if he said that he wasn’t enjoying this. In fact, he encouraged it, even if he didn’t show it outwardly.

"A-Ahh...please..." Kuro can feel his release coming, and Nazuna takes notice of it right away, so his strokes become faster so he can let Kuro reach his climax.

Kuro bites his lip and moans under his breath. The mix of Nazuna's increasing speed and the friction of the glove around his cock makes the thoughts on his head go hazy.

It doesn't take long, just a few more strokes, until Kuro can't hold himself anymore and he comes on the shorter man's hand. He shivers as the white spills out of him, can feel his mouth drooling because _wow_ , that was satisfying. Nazuna's strokes return back to it’s gentle pace, going slow once again as Kuro continues to come on his hand.

Once Kuro finally stops, Nazuna leans down to lick up the cum still leaking out of Kuro's dick. He watches Nazuna with hazy eyes, as the blonde locks eyes with Kuro while he has a taste of him. Nazuna pulls away after, licking his lips like he just had the most delicious meal ever, before turning back to Kuro and pulling him by the collar of his shirt.

"Let’s go to the bed, Kuro-sama." Nazuna drags him to the bed on the other side of the room, his hungry eyes looking seductively at Kuro and the red-haired man can't look away, finding himself being pulled along to his charm.

Nazuna pushes him down on the bed, with Kuro's body plopping down to the soft mattress below him. The butler takes off his own pants and boxers hurriedly, letting them land on the floor unceremoniously. Nazuna climbs up after him, a hungry look on his eyes and he slowly crawls up to Kuro, who remains laying down on the bed with a nervous expression and immense blush on his cheeks.

"Does Kuro-sama want more?" Nazuna asks, sitting down with his ass directly on Kuro's dick, which he can feel was starting to get hard again. His hands move down to raise up the taller man's shirt slightly, caressing onto the muscular belly in front of him.

Kuro knows deep in his heart the answer.

"...Y-Yeah." Kuro replies with a nod. Nazuna grins mischievously, satisfied with his reply.

This time, Nazuna lets the cheeks of his bare ass grind against Kuro's dick, feeling it become erect again under him. Kuro moans quietly at the contact, looking up to see Nazuna working so hard for him so he can feel good. He can see Nazuna's own dick as well, though small, it stands erect. Kuro raises his hand shakily so he can feel Nazuna's bosom, but the butler slaps him away with a pout.

"No, no, Kuro-sama." Nazuna scolds him, "Don't do anything at all, just be still and let Nii-chan do all the work~"

Nazuna stops his movements, reaching for the inside pocket of his coat and taking out a small bottle of lube. He stands and turns around again, letting both his back and ass face Kuro this time. Kuro tilts his head, wondering why the smaller man had moved positions, until he saw where his hands were going.

Kuro watches as Nazuna takes off his glove and applies the lube on his hand, before moving his coated fingers down to his hole. He inserts a finger in easily, a soft moan escaping his lips, and he moves it slowly in and out. Nazuna adds in another, and his moan as it's inserted becomes louder. It only takes a few moments before he calms down, and starts moving his two fingers around to stretch himself properly. Kuro gets a full view of his ass, seeing his tiny hole opening up just for him.

"Do you like what you see, K-Kuro-sama…?" Nazuna asks him, stumbling on his words due to the pleasure of fingering himself getting to his thoughts.

Nazuna doesn't notice it, but Kuro's dick twitches under him, like it's the answer to his question. Kuro nods slowly at the inquiry though, getting more turned on just seeing Nazuna like this. Temptation is so cruel, because he wants to touch him so badly already, maybe put it in already. But he’ll be a good master for Nazuna and wait for him to give the service he promises to give.

Nazuna inserts one last finger, trying to stretch himself as much as he could since he knew the sheer size of Kuro wouldn’t fit him so easily. He stretches his hole as much as he can, letting the lube soak around and inside him. Once he is satisfied, he pulls his fingers away and moves back to sit on his dick. He faces Kuro once again, starting to grind on his ass again and Kuro can now feel the chill of the lube as well, knowing exactly where his butler's hole is.

"Kuro-sama is really _big_..." Nazuna smiles at Kuro, "Nii-chan wants him soooo badly…"

Nazuna raises his body upward, so he can properly position Kuro's dick to his entrance. It really is big, compared to Nazuna’s, but Kuro knows that Nazuna doesn’t really care so much about his own size. But big dicks, or his own rather, is something Kuro knows that Nazuna wants and enjoys having inside him more than anything.

Kuro can feel the tip poking at him and Nazuna’s hole twitching in excitement upon contact. He looks up to see how Nazuna is, and spots the obvious eagerness on the butler’s face.

“Kwuro-sama, I’ll gwo d-down nwow--” Nazuna slips into his lisp as his body moves down slowly, an enthusiastic smile on his face. As soon as he feels the tip slowly going in, stretching him from the inside, his body jolts at the pleasure. He bites his lip as he tries not to moan too loud but it’s hard when Kuro is so big.

Kuro just stays still, watching the smaller man continue moving down while his cock enters further inside him. He can feel his length stretching Nazuna’s entrance, and the butler is gasping out moans with his cheeks burning red as he continues lowering himself down Kuro. It’s so intoxicating, having Nazuna's walls tightening around him that Kuro can't help but also moan quietly to himself as he makes the smaller man feel so full. The need to be inside him is so high, but Kuro waits, knowing they will get there eventually.

Nazuna cries out as he finally fits all of Kuro inside, his cheeks hitting Kuro's base and he shivers in ecstasy knowing how deep Kuro is inside him. The tip of Kuro's cock is already hitting right onto Nazuna's sweet spot, just proving even further just how big Kuro is inside the smaller man. They both won't deny how good it feels though.

"I'm...gwonna move…" Nazuna manages to breathe out, raising his ass up a little before moving back, an indecent, slick sound following with his movements. The blonde can't help but moan with each move he makes, taking it slow.

The temptation to touch Nazuna is so strong, to grab onto his ass and move his body himself. Or just pin the smaller man down and finish him off while he cries out in pleasure. But he knows the butler would get mad so he just groans quietly under him, arms raised to his sweating forehead and cheeks red and eyes half-lidded. 

Nazuna seems to catch onto his impatience, as he starts to pick up the pace with a happy grin on his face.

"Oh, y-ywou feel so good, Kuro-sama…~" Nazuna sings to Kuro, moving his hips faster than before. Kuro grits his teeth, unable to turn his eyes away from what he sees before him.

He gets a full-on view of Nazuna riding him. The delicious sight of the blonde wearing only the tuxedo coat and shirt, which is slowly getting crinkly due to his movements. His hands are firmly planted on Kuro's exposed belly, upper body arched slightly forward and his hips moving excitedly up and down like a rabbit in heat. His tongue is sticking and he is starting to sweat all over. If Kuro looks down just a bit, he can see Nazuna's own cock twitching as he bounces happily on Kuro's dick. Goodness, does Nazuna _look_ so good.

"Come on, Kuro-sama..." Nazuna whines for Kuro, the pace of his movements increasing, "Come inside me already…"

Kuro grits his teeth, starting to feel his climax closing in as Nazuna moves faster on top of him. This time, it's the butler's turn to be impatient, wanting for his master to come inside him already and fill him up to the brim. 

Nazuna's pace is relentless, his hips moving up and down enthusiastically, observant red eyes watching Kuro lose himself to the pleasure Nazuna gives him. Kuro knows just how good Nazuna is in detecting when he's about to reach his limits. He can feel himself about to come already.

"I-I'm--!!" Without warning, Kuro pulls his head back and grips onto the sheets below as he comes inside Nazuna. At the same time, Nazuna firmly sticks his ass down, arching backward and moaning loudly. He comes along with Kuro, feeling the man's warmth bursting and filling him up inside while his own flies out to Kuro's exposed stomach. Kuro shivers delightfully under Nazuna because _finally_ , he came, and it feels so wonderful.

The butler moves his upper body down to lay on Kuro's chest, and they stay still for a few moments, letting the high from their own climax dissipate. Kuro stays quiet, his hand raising up a little so he can softly caress Nazuna's hair.

"Kuro-sama…" Nazuna's voice speaks up, and Kuro watches the smaller man lift himself up slightly, his body on top of his own. Nazuna raises his hand to touch below Kuro's chin, lifting his head so their eyes are locked onto each other, "Thank you."

Before Kuro can say another word, Nazuna smiles at him and leans down to give him a kiss on the lips.

.

Kuro jolts awake, his body sweating immensely and breathing heavily. He finds himself back in his dorm room in Ensemble Square, noting how the beds of his other roommates are already fixed up. His eyes look around, trying to see if someone is still around, and sure enough, he recognizes someone. Said person is walking up to him, and greets him with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Oh, finally you're awake, Kiryu." Izumi scolds him, throwing his jacket towards his direction, "Come on, we don't have all day."

"...Um," Kuro tilts his head, looking at his jacket before facing Izumi, utterly confused by his words, "What is happening?"

"You will attend the interview of our shuffle unit, XXVeil, right? You volunteered to be Nazunyan's chaperone, after all." Izumi sighs, not liking how he has to remind him, "Don't you remember?"

That's when it all hits Kuro, remembering that Nazuna had been busy for the past few weeks as a part of XXVeil. Their music video had just released yesterday, and Kuro remembers watching it right before falling asleep.

Right, so that means…

"Ah, right." Kuro nods, trying to hide the embarrassed blush on his face as he starts to vividly remember his dream, "I'll get changed now."

"Yes, now hurry." Izumi scoffs, throwing his hand back and heading for the door, "I'll be waiting outside."

Once Izumi was gone, Kuro buried his face onto the jacket, not screaming but finally internalizing into his mind the dream he had for the night. He supposed it was the effect of Nazuna in the video, it was very contrasting from the sweet and cute image that Ra*bits had. Well, he knew that Nazuna could pull something like _that_ off, he wasn't temporarily part of Knight Killers for nothing.

But even so, it was a _lot_ to take in.

Kuro wonders if he should tell Nazuna about the dream. He'll...think about it, perhaps.

He takes a deep breath and finally stands up from his bed, ready to clean himself up and get ready for the day ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> nazuna was really sexy in the mv its unfair
> 
> twitter: @tjmkbndr


End file.
